Tobio
by AiMalfoy
Summary: Ia hadir tidak dalam bentuk sempurna atau dalam wujud buruk rupa, seringkali hanya berupa suara. {kageyama/hinata}


**Tobio**

 **.**

Haikyuu! **(c) Furudate Haruichi**

This Story **(c) AiMalfoy**

 **.**

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan pribadi.]

 **~ ENJOY ~**

 **.**

Konon, menurut desas-desus yang telah ramai dibicarakan, di gedung olahraga lama SMA Karasuno pernah dijadikan sebagai tempat gantung diri oleh seorang pelajar pria sewaktu ia berada di tahun ajaran ketiga. Katanya, arwah lelaki itu masih berada di sana, memang tak ada saksi hidup yang pernah melihat bagaimana wujudnya, namun, siapapun bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

Kadang-kadang, arwah lelaki itu akan hadir apabila ada yang latihan hingga malam-malam. Ia hadir tidak dalam bentuk sempurna atau dalam wujud buruk rupa, seringkali hanya berupa suara. Uniknya, suara itu tidaklah seram selayaknya yang diperdengarkan dalam film horor, suara itu pelan saja seperti jatuhnya bola, berulang-ulang serta berirama. Tetap saja, itu selalu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan lari tunggang-langgang dan berhenti latihan dan segera pulang saat senja kembali ke peraduan.

Meski begitu, masih ada saja satu atau dua orang—silakan pertanyakan kewarasannya—yang justru sengaja duduk di ruang olahraga dalam gelap gulita saat malam tiba, gilanya, mereka berniat menanti datangnya sosok itu untuk membuktikan kebenarannya.

Namun, ada kalanya, entah karena alasan apa, arwah lelaki itu enggan menampakkan diri.

Dan ada satu ritual untuk memanggilnya.

Ritual itu diberi nama—

—memanggil Tobio.

•••

"Tobio, Tobio, apa kau di sini?"

Berteman dengan sebatang lilin temaram, Hinata—dengan segala kebodohannya, duduk bersila di tengah lapangan sedikit dekat dengan tiang. Bukan genggaman kosong, di tangan kanannya ada daun sirih yang layu menguning—niatnya untuk jaga-jaga. Katanya sih bisa untuk mengusir roh yang memiliki aura tidak baik. Di hadapannya, ada secarik kertas putih dengan dua pensil—yang telah diraut tajam—yang di susun bertumpuk vertikal dan horisontal hingga membentuk empat sisi. Setiap sisi berisi kata sederhana, yakni 'ya' dan 'tidak' di sisi atas, serta 'tidak' dan 'ya' di sisi bawah.

Satu menit berlalu, tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Tobio, Tobio, apa kau ada di sini sekarang?" Hinata kembali bertanya. Ada segumpal ketakutan yang mengganjal sejak awal ia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam, namun rasa penasaran membuatnya berakhir di tempat ini, seorang diri. Dari penuturan teman-teman sekelas yang sering ia dengar; jika pensil bergerak, artinya Tobio ada di sekitar kita, dan setiap ujung pensil yang bergerak merupakan jawaban dari Tobio atas pertanyaan yang kita ajukan. Tapi sekarang, ia jadi ragu karena sedari tadi tak ada apapun yang terjadi, minus api lilin yang bergoyang tertiup angin dan nyanyian burung malam.

Ritual itu pun nyatanya tak selalu berhasil, beberapa yang pernah sengaja memanggil mengatakan bahwa mereka tak menemui apa-apa setelah beberapa jam berada dalam gedung olahraga.

"Tsk, aku jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang, seharusnya aku tidak termakan bualan," ia menaikkan selempang tas sembari mendecih kesal. Harus kesal pada siapa? Tak ada siapapun yang memaksa, ia datang atas kemauannya. "Tobio hanyalah lelucon bodoh, dan hanya orang bodoh yang percaya. Mana mungkin hanya dengan kertas dan pensil bisa memanggil orang yang sudah mati, benar, kan?" Sesaat ketika Hinata berniat untuk beranjak pergi, tahu-tahu, pensil yang ia letakkan sedemikian rupa kini telah berubah posisi; ujung pensil itu miring beberapa derajat menunjuk kata "ya" yang lantas membuat langkahnya membeku detik itu juga.

Untuk sesaat ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Diam? Berteriak ketakutan? Lari? Bagian dirinya memilih opsi terakhir, namun tubuhnya seolah punya pilihan sendiri dan di sinilah ia sekarang; kembali terduduk, terdiam dan menatap kertas serta batang lilin yang semakin berkurang.

Layaknya seorang pemberani—meski keberaniannya telah goyah, Hinata kembali membuka suara, pelan saja—dengan susah payah. "A-apa... Apa... Kau Tobio?"

Lagi-lagi, setiap kali ia menatap kertas, tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi, kalau tidak ada apapun, aku akan pergi." Hinata mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Tobio, Tobio, bisakah kita bicara?"

Pelan, ujung pensil bergerak dengan sendirinya, menunjuk kata "ya," dan pelan-pelan juga, kewarasan Hinata mulai pudar ketika ia terlanjur percaya Tobio ada di sini, entah di mana, berada di sekitarnya.

Ia kembali melempar tanya. "Tobio, Tobio, bisakah kau menampakkan diri?"

Tak ada gerakan.

Tak ada apapun.

Berlama-lama, tak ada perubahan, Hinata tersadar.

"Geh! Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku jadi percaya dengan hal ini?! Yang tadi itu pasti karena angin, pasti! Sial! Aku jadi ketakutan dengan hal yang tidak pasti!" Ia melampiaskan kekesalan dengan mengacak rambut dan kembali berdiri, bahkan ia sempatkan untuk menendang lilin sebelum melenggang pergi.

Hinata tertegun. Lilin itu adalah satu-satunya sumber penerangan, dan dengan bodohnya ia malah menendang dan membuat apinya padam.

Bagus, sekarang apa?

Ia terpaksa harus berjalan dalam gelap.

Hebat.

Dari tempatnya berdiri dan pintu keluar hanya berjarak beberapa langkah, tapi entah kenapa terasa berlipat-lipat jauhnya.

Malam itu sangat gelap, dan seperti halnya mendung, mendung selalu membawa sepi.

Ia ketakutan.

Hinata bingung ketika ia merasa takut. Takut pada siapa? Padahal ia saja tak percaya dengan Tobio dan segala keseramannya.

Ia takut pada siapa?

Padahal, di sini tak ada siapa-siapa.

Atau, mungkin itulah alasan kenapa ia ketakutan.

—Karena di sini tak ada siapa-siapa.

Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, Hinata secepatnya angkat kaki; lari tergesa sembari berharap akan menemukan seseorang ketika ia membuka pintu.

Dan harapannya terkabul.

Ia menubruk seseorang ketika pintu terbuka. Hinata rela kalaupun harus kena marah penjaga, karena faktanya ia sangat bersyukur tidak lagi sendirian di tempat ini malam-malam begini.

"Maaf, aku ada di gedung malam-malam," ucapnya tersengal. "Kau bisa memarahiku besok, tapi tolong, antarkan aku sampai gerbang,"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?! Kumohon, aku tidak mau berlama-lama di sini!"

Ketika itu, dengan teganya rembulan tiba-tiba menyembul dari balik awan hitam; berbagi cahaya dan menyorot apa-apa yang dilewatinya. Saat itu pula, demi tuhan, Hinata meneguk ludah, tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

"K... Kau siapa..."

Sosok itu tersenyum, senyum yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat. Senyum itu begitu lebar, terbentuk dari dua belah bibir yang membiru.

"Aku Tobio."

•••

"Ayah adalah satu-satunya saksi hidup yang pernah melihat Tobio," Hinata, untuk kesekian kalinya bercerita, mengusap lembut pucuk kepala anaknya yang menatapnya dengan antusias.

"Ayah, apakah Tobio itu jahat?"

"Ah tidak, dia baik," Jawabnya cepat." Dia... hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyapa orang."

Bocah itu mengangguk paham. Kembali menatap dengan mata berbinar. "Kalau begitu, apa dia masih di ada di gedung olahraga? Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

•••

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih mengikutiku," Ujar Hinata setengah tertawa ketika ia mendaratkan diri pada bangku taman yang kosong di siang hari. Berteman terik yang mengintip dari celah rerimbunan, ia menatap kesamping; menatap sosok yang hanya ia yang bisa melihatnya. "Tobio."

Tobio, dalam sudut pandangnya tidaklah mengerikan. Tobio sama seperti pemuda pada umumnya. Hanya saja, meski sekian tahun berlalu; meski sekarang Hinata telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa, entah bagaimana, Tobio masih sama persis seperti saat pertama kali ia melihatnya; begitu muda layaknya anak-anak SMA.

Hinata masih ingat dengan jelas, seolah kejadian itu baru saja terjadi kemarin sore; ketika ia menatap Tobio tersenyum lebar, kala itu ia nyaris pingsan. Sekarang, setiap kali teringat, Hinata tak kuasa menahan tawa. Ia sungguh tak percaya bahwa kala itu Tobio sedang berusaha menampakkan senyum terbaiknya.

Setelah bertahun lamanya, ia perlahan paham bahwa Tobio hanya menginginkan seorang teman. Tobio lakukan apapun untuk mendekati mereka, berusaha mengatakan bahwa latihan berlebihan akan membuat mereka tumbang dan cidera, tapi mereka selalu berakhir dengan berlari ketakutan dan enggan kembali lagi. Tobio juga menuturkan, bahkan sebelum orang-orang memulai ritual, ia sudah ada di tengah-tengah mereka; namun Tobio memilih untuk tak melakukan apapun. Sebab, semakin lama ia diam, akan semakin lama pula mereka duduk dalam ruangan.

Hanya dengan begitu, setidaknya meski sebentar, Tobio tak lagi merasa kesepian.

Kadang kala, Hinata bertanya, apa yang membuat Tobio nekad mengakhiri hidupnya, atau apa yang membuatnya masih berkelana di dunia fana, Tobio selalu diam atau kadang cepat-cepat menghilang, sejak saat itu Hinata tak pernah menyinggung perihal kematiannya.

"Kau keberatan?" Tanya Tobio. "Padahal, kau bisa membuatku berhenti mengikutimu kalau kau melakukan ritual itu," lanjutnya. "Sekali lagi."

"Ritual, ya?" Hinata menerawang. "Di usiaku yang sekarang, aku akan terlihat bodoh jika melakukan permainan itu."

Hinata berbohong, tapi tak sepenuhnya.

Karena jika ia melakukan hal itu, Tobio—yang selama ini ada di sisinya, yang selama ini menemaninya—akan menghilang.

Tobio akan kembali kesepian.

Dan entah kenapa—

—ia juga merasa akan kesepian.

Hinata sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan hadirnya Tobio, ia terlanjur terbiasa mengobrol dengannya. Tobio selalu ada di tengah-tengah; di antara keluarganya, sebagai anggota keluarga yang tak kasat mata. Membayangkan jika Tobio tak ada di dekatnya, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa hampa.

"Di awal kau duduk sendirian dalam gedung olahraga, kau sudah terlihat sangat bodoh, Hinata Boke."

Kalau dulu, setiap kali Tobio manggilnya begitu, ia akan langsung balik melempar cacian. Kini, waktu berlalu, dengan bertambahnya usia—juga waktu yang dilewati bersama—ia jadi terbiasa. Aneh memang, tapi ia senang; seolah itu adalah panggilan sayang dari Tobio untuknya.

"Senyummu waktu itu juga tidak kalah bodohnya, tahu." Hinata tertawa. Tobio membalas dengan senyuman, kali ini dengan senyum yang berbeda. Hinata dengan suka rela kembali mengajarkan bagaimana cara membentuk sebuah kurva, sulit memang—setidaknya bagi Tobio—, tapi Hinata selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa kunci utama sebuah senyuman adalah ketulusan. Tobio coba lakukan, mengingat-ingat kembali apa itu definisi ketulusan—atau, ia akan memanggil kembali momen saat Hinata tersenyum cerah layaknya mentari—kemudian, ia tersenyum. Senyum indah yang diam-diam selalu membuat Hinata merasa tenang.

"Tobio," panggilnya sembari menatap dua kelereng biru sebiru laut dalam yang perlahan menenggelamkan kewarasannya. "Jika aku mati nanti, apa kau bersedia menjadi temanku lagi?"

Tobio mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

fin

.

.

.

a/n :

halo, saya kembali berkontribusi untuk fandom kesayangan setelah satu milyar tahun ga nulis. kalau kaku, maafkan.

oh iya, untuk pembaca yang di masa lalu pernah mengikuti fanfik saya yang belum tamat, saya minta maaf karena terpaksa menghapus semua cerita yang ada. salah satu alasannya (namun bukan alasan utama) adalah saya ingin fokus pada pekerjaan, alasan lain karena saya ingin pindah ke ao3. lepy rusak dan saya gabisa publish ke ao3 lewat ponsel, jadi saya memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke mari. ah, bolehkah saya berucap "tadaima?" /dibuang

dan fanfik ini terinspirasi dari permainan "Charlie, Charlie" yang konon katanya, kalau setelah manggil charlie dan kita ga nanya "charlie, can we stop, now?" charlie bakal terus ngikutin kita.

thanks for reading.

.

.

.

.

.

Regards,

AiMalfoy.


End file.
